


忘却之外

by asakami_yuya



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: 朋感觉自己忘记了什么重要的事。与其说是忘记，倒不如把这归于记忆的自我保护。“我们会一直这样一起生活的，对吧？”
Relationships: Takashi/Tomo (Dadaroma)
Kudos: 2





	忘却之外

朋走在回家的路上，手中刚买的早餐还带着温热。  
整座城市正在薰衣草色的晨雾中苏醒，夜里刚刚下过一场雨，柏油路面有些潮湿，就连脸上也蒙上了一层薄薄的水汽，两只喜鹊在树枝上啁鸣，树叶在微风中摩擦，有规律地发出簌簌声，在初夏的白昼来临之前，万物都在呼吸这短暂的清凉。  
从小区门口走到楼下需要237步，然后是46级台阶，这些琐碎的数字阴魂不散地流入他的大脑，朋最近总是对这些细节格外的敏感，这让他没来由的感到疲倦和烦躁，推开门，屋子里一片安静，昏暗的光线让室内一切都朦朦胧胧，朋打开了灯。  
看来那个人还没起床。  
太嘉志蓝色的短发在经历了不安分的睡态后已经一片混乱，怀里抱着一只抱枕，然而在一个小时之前被他这样紧紧抱在怀里的还是自己——他总是喜欢在睡觉的时候抱着什么东西。朋在床沿坐下，撇开他前额的碎发，银色的眉钉露了出来，一双淡眉皱了皱，朋俯下身轻吻了一下他的额头，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
“我去了你喜欢的那家店买了三明治和咖啡。”  
“唔……多谢……”他含混不清地说，揉着眼睛坐了起来，然后保持着这个姿势发起了呆，这是他每天醒来后的习惯，在完全清醒之前总需要几分钟的空白。  
朋把早餐从牛皮纸袋中取出来，咖啡的香气开始在屋子里弥漫，自己那杯加了牛奶，而太嘉志那杯是黑咖啡，朋一直接受不了这种苦涩的口感，他看着蓝发的恋人在桌子旁坐下，眼神中还带着刚刚睡醒的迷茫，他微笑着帮他擦去残留在唇角的牙膏的白色痕迹，他看起来就像一只耷拉着耳朵的小动物，朋注视着他，看他慢慢地咬了一口三明治，再喝了一口咖啡。两个人住在一起后每个早晨都是这样度过的，哪怕已经半年了，他还是这样喜欢默默看着他。  
“今天要不要去超市？冰箱快空了。”  
“不要……”太嘉志的声音闷闷地从杯子后传来。  
“你已经一周没有出过门了？不舒服么？”朋开始担忧了起来，他意识到他确实太久没有踏出他们的公寓了。  
“只是不想出门而已……”  
朋把手搭到他的额头上，想看看他是不是生病了，可是体温很正常，手心碰触到的是熟悉的温度，毫无变化。  
可是有什么不对，有什么开始变化了，朋有种隐约的感觉，他刚要开口，就被一个带着咖啡味的吻堵住了，然后太嘉志的身体蹭了过来，手臂搭在自己脖子上，加深了这个吻。  
“只是最近太累了，不要胡思乱想啦。”  
听着他撒娇的语气，朋让自己尽量扫去那些不安的情绪，也许是自己最近太敏感了。

朋坐在沙发上看漫画，太嘉志靠在他身上刷着YouTube，这时朋的手机响了。  
“喂，我在家。”朋一边接着电话，一边把手中的书合上，“有什么事儿吗？”  
“没什么，就是来问问晚上要不要一起去喝酒，谅平也来。”よしあつ的声音从电话那边传来。  
“可以啊，我正好问问太嘉志要不要去。”  
电话那头一阵沉默，朋敏锐的捕捉到了对面压抑的情绪。  
“怎么了？你们吵架了么？”朋压低了声音问。  
よしあつ叹了口气，然后缓缓说：“没有……你问问他吧，如果想来的话就一起吧。”  
放下电话，朋发现身边的太嘉志也陷入了异样的沉默。  
“你们真的吵架了？”  
太嘉志摇头，一瞬间朋在他脸上看到了自己不熟悉的伤感。一定是有什么事发生了，可是太嘉志很明显不想谈，他又换回了先前的姿势，把头枕在他的手臂上。  
也许自己最近真的太敏感了。  
太嘉志不知道看到了什么好玩的东西，开始笑了起来，他的身体一颤一颤的，朋用手臂环过他的腰，怀中的人顺势把身体的重心完全转移到他的身上，一颗蓝色的脑袋压在了自己胸口，朋有些无奈地看着他的笑脸，这个人真的很爱笑，无论是在台上还是生活中，哪怕在透不过气的工作安排中，看见他的笑也会让所有坏情绪烟消云散。朋的手指滑过他的鼻子，鼻梁弓起一个完美的弧度，大概是因为碰触而发痒，鼻尖微微皱起，抽动了几下。仅仅是这样身体依靠着，碰触着，就像曾经无数次在这间房间里存在过的相同的画面一样，彼此身体的界限慢慢模糊，融为一体，而未来也会有无数次相同的画面，一如既往。  
最开始是某个普通的工作日，结束录音后已经是深夜了，看着太嘉志拖着疲惫的身体迷迷糊糊地走出事务所，朋提出要么今晚就来他家吧，就这样第一次把太嘉志带回了家。  
再后来太嘉志睡在自己家里的频率从偶尔到经常，“因为朋的家里离公司更近啊。”他这样说着，脸上挂着单纯无害的笑。直到他们终于开始同居。  
这样两个人几乎每天24个小时都在一起，偶尔也会有争吵，但是每次过不了两个小时就会和好，只要太嘉志垂着头扯扯他的衣服，他就再也生不起气来。  
怀里的人已经不再笑了，屋子里忽然有些过于安静，朋越来越害怕安静，就像是什么东西消失在空气中一样。他收紧手臂，可是怀里的人没有反应，他睡着了么？  
意识从手中的漫画书边缘溜走，已经是中午了，屋子里会不会太热了，他不是一向很怕热么，为什么这次没有吵着开空调？  
为什么，在这温馨的场景中，心会感到悲哀？

晚上出门前，朋又一次问太嘉志要不要一起去，得到的依然是否定的回答。  
他们约定碰面的居酒屋离家不远，朋步行前去，这家店他之前来过几次，店面不大但胜在安静，另外两个人已经到了，他们看见朋走进来后招呼他坐下。一起看起来都很正常。  
他们先是聊了下乐队的事，再慢慢聊到最近的生活，可是谁都没提到太嘉志。  
“最近一个星期太嘉志都没有出门，我有点担心他。”朋假装不经意地提到他的名字。  
谅平的手抖了一下，杯子里的啤酒洒出来一些，在桌子上形成一摊淡黄的水洼，白色的泡沫在边缘争先恐后地破裂，逐渐消失，朋注意到了他这不寻常的反应，而よしあつ举起杯子，喝了一口酒。沉默开始渗进了之前轻松的气氛。  
“也许是夏天不愿意出门的缘故吧……”よしあつ说，谅平飞快地扫了他一眼，朋依然注意到了这个细节。  
细节，细节，无数的细节缀在一起，似乎背后有什么庞然大物伺机将自己一口吞下。  
他们很快就开始谈论起其他话题，朋喝了很多酒，他也不知道自己为什么要喝这么多。胃和大脑都在酒精中翻腾，回到家又要被数落了吧，那个人总是一边说着气恼的话，一边帮醉酒的自己换下衣服收拾干净。  
“朋……”分开之前よしあつ叫了他的名字，朋回过身，却在他眼中看到了一丝同情。  
“没什么，路上注意安全。”

“我回来了。”  
朋回到家后，发现屋子里依然是一片黑暗，没有开灯，也没有人回应他。  
双腿像是被拖入一个温暖的漩涡，每走一步都像是走在泥泞的沼泽地，他坐在沙发上，脑子里有什么东西正呼之欲出，よしあつ的眼神到底是什么意思？自己是不是遗忘了什么重要的事情？这黑暗…寂静的深夜像是一道暗流，黑天和白天的界限在哪里？他的眼镜还搁在茶几上，这眼镜也是两个人一起去买的，是什么时候的事呢？那个人去哪里了？  
忽然一道白光在脑海中炸开，将混沌的意识劈开了一条深不见底的裂缝，被掩埋的真相从深渊之中涌现，混着荆棘迅速在体内延伸，割破神经，割破血管，遍体鳞伤。黑夜被刺穿，螺旋状的空气在低吼。  
他终于想起来，他已经永远地失去他了。

就在一个星期之前，太嘉志死于一场交通事故。

—END—


End file.
